R.J. MacCready
'''Robert Joseph MacCready '''is a mercenary operating in Virginia, General of the Big Town Milita, and a former mayor of Little Lamplight, D.C. Biography Background R.J. MacCready was born in the town of Big Town, D.C. to unknown parents, and orphaned at a young age. He was subsequently raised in Little Lamplight, a settlement where the people of Big Town allowed their kids to reign in order to preserve their lineage. At the age of fifteen MacCready was elected as Mayor of Little Lamplight, his right to lead was undisputed except by one girl who he allegedly punched in the face. From then on, R.J. MacCready's tenure over the town was completely consensual. MacCready protected the town, and even rescued children from Little Lamplight who had been kidnapped by slavers and brought to Paradise Falls. MacCready was fondly remembered as a leader who brought prosperity and peace to Little Lamplight, and was revered for the example he set by later traveling to Big Town to stabilize & defend the town. Big Town Following his departure from Little Lamplight, MacCready traveled to Big Town where he found the people weak, malnourished, and victimized by the wasteland. He decided to enter the town, where he made an amateur attempt at doing surgery on a resident with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. The patient nearly died during the operation, but ultimately survived. MacCready was praised for his quick action and the man he treated eventually joined his militia, although he died of an infection just weeks later. General of the Big Town Militia MacCready began to form a militia from the men of Big Town, recruiting those capable and competent to commit to organized warfare, despite being untrained and largely unequipped. He trained them to use a gun, based on the time he had spent defending Little Lamplight and the assault on Paradise Falls. Aware that his militia was unprepared to face the mutants of Germantown, MacCready contacted the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in retaking it. They assigned Knight John Mason and his squad to assist, after Knight-Commander Lyons decided the Brotherhood was obligated to provide aid. R.J. lived in Big Town for years, and committed much of the time he spent there to training other men to defend themselves, and eventually join his militia. The protection that the militia provided drew water caravans, merchants, and eventually a sparse amount of settlers. His presence in the town was regarded as a driver for most efforts in Big Town, however people supported him unanimously by the people when he presented them with his plans. He oversaw the effort to clean the town, and contributed to removing the significant rubble and clutter. He traded with Mayor Lucas Simms to deliver material to reconstruct a proper exterior fence, and build a barrier at the front gate of the town. Personal Life, Relationships, & Family MacCready is close friends with GNR radio DJ Eric 'Three Dog' Dellums, and frequently resides at the station while traveling in downtown D.C. Trivia *